Wizards and Druids meet
by AtticusPotter
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger meet Harry Dresden and Atticus O'Sullivan. Harmony


Wizards and Druids Meet

HP/HD/TIDC/XMEN xover

CHAPTER 1

Harry Potter was lying on his bed in the normal house of the normal Dursleys in #4 Privet Drive in a normal neighborhood, but he was anything but normal. He was something his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin hated. Fourteen soon to be fifteen Harry Potter was a wizard. He had just finished his abysmal fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Triwizard champion. He had seen something no one else alive had seen, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort come back to life. His dreams had been turned into nightmares about the night of the third task. He saw Cedric die over and over and over again and again.

Harry had just started to wake up when the words "BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" were bellowed up the stairs by his whale of an uncle, Uncle Vernon. Worried about what would happen to him if he wasn't downstairs immediately, he threw on a shirt and shorts and rushed downstairs to see his walrus of an uncle, his horse like Aunt, and his baby whale of a cousin seated at the table.

"Get to work on breakfast, freak. And don't burn anything or no food for a week." Harry was Just about to go back up to his room when the doorbell rang.

"Answer it, boy," said Vernon. Harry, thinking it was someone he knew, opened the door to a strange sight. Two tall men, one in a black leather duster the could be from El Diablo with hair like his own holding a staff of some sort. The other man had curly red hair and a cool red beard and had an odd tattoo on his hand going up his arm. What was odd about the second man was that he had what Harry thought to be a sword strapped across his back. "Yes?" said Harry. "Are you Harry Potter?" said the man in the black duster. Harry, thinking of Mad-Eye Moody's lesson of CONSTANT VIGILANCE had already drawn his wand, asked: "Who wants to know?" "Atticus O'Sullivan and Harry Dresden" "May we come in?" asked the second man. "Sure," said Harry.

Vernon saw the staff the first man was holding and screamed at Harry "WHY DID YOU GIVE OUR ADDRESS TO MORE FREAKS!?" "He didn't," said the man with the sword. "Wait a minute, let's backpedal to introductions first, shall we? My name is Atticus O'Sullivan and my friend here is Harry Dresden." "Why are your accents so weird?" asked Dudley. "Well, we are from America." "We have been tasked by our boss to take Harry Potter from #4 Privet Drive and never let him return," said Atticus. "Finally, the freak will be out of our hair," said Petunia. "Oh hello, sister. Long time, no see." "Sister?" asked Harry. "What, you didn't know?" "No. Should I?" asked Harry. DAMMIT PETUNIA, AFTER LILY DIED, JEAN OR I WERE SUPPOSED GET HARRY! WHAT THE HELL IS DUMBLEDORE DOING?" "Uncle Harry, is that you?" Asked Harry. "Yep, kiddo."

"Are you ready to go, Harry?" "I'm almost packed. I'll go finish now," said Harry. Harry dashed up the stairs, burst into his room and started to pick up all the stuff on the floor and threw them into his trunk, locking it. He dragged it down the stairs and said: "I'm ready."

"Let's go," said Dresden. He opened a portal into the NeverNever and ushered the other Harry and Atticus through. "What the fuck is this place?" asked Harry. Dresden answered "The NeverNever is where faeries and shit like demons are real. It also is a slower way to travel than _other_ methods." "What do you mean other methods, like apparition or portkeying?" "What this asshole means is my way of travel, shifting planes. I can get you from one place to another in second, unlike his method which involves walking through the NeverNever." "Keep your wand out Harry, even I don't know what is in here," said Dresden.

Harry pulled his wand out of his back pocket. As soon as it cleared to pocket, a demon jumped out of nowhere. Before Atticus or Dresden could react, Harry pointed his wand at the demon and snarled "Avada Kedevra." The sickly green beam hit the demon, killing it instantly. "Hell's bells," said Dresden. "What the fuck was that?" asked Atticus. "The killing curse, one of the three Unforgivables. It leaves no mark while doing its job. I am the only one to have survived getting hit by it. I got this scar for my efforts." Harry said while lifting his bangs, showing the infamous scar. Dresden opens a portal into The Leaky Cauldron. 

CHAPTER 2  
Upon stepping out of the portal, Harry is hit by a brunette missile. It slammed into him squealing" HARRY¨ "Hey Hermione, where's Ron?" "Harry, he got disowned for agreeing with Voldemort's policies. He's joined him, Harry I'm sorry." The words hit Harry like punches to the gut. "Hermione, this is my uncle, Harry Dresden." "Grandpa Attie, is that you?" questioned Hemione. "Yeah Little 'Mione, it's me." "Harry, we need to go to Gringotts right now."


End file.
